No One can Control Me, but You
by FreakM
Summary: AbeOC She lives by no ones rules and does as she pleases, but finds that if Abe needs or asks something of her, she is more than happy to comply. I edited the story slightly.
1. Chapter 1 Illusions & Introductions

"Where did you find her?" asked Hellboy as he looked into the tank in the medical wing of the Bureau Paranormal Research and Defense. "She washed up on a beach in Staten Island last month, two teenage kids found her and have been keeping her in their pool and feeding her fruit up until this morning when their parents came back and found her. That's when we were called in." Manning finished staring into the tank as well. "Are you sure it's a she? For all we know it could be a he" said Liz staring at the creature floating blindly in the water, eyes closed on its back, its arms speared out to the side, web fingers speared, as well as web toes, wearing a torn looking blue, green, purple, and silver dress, that reflected against its silver looking skin and long midnight black hair with strange strains of colors in it. "Yes, apparently she talked a few times, she says her name is Aquatica Huwayda Isadora Jenkins, but other than that she didn't say much else." Manning finished.

"Has she said anything since you brought her in?" Abe finally spook never tarring his eyes away from the girl in the tank. "When we first showed up she was gone and so were the teens, they were trying to get her back to the beach but we beat them there. She yelled something at us in a different language and smiled at the teens before hugging them both, than she bowed her head and just stood there, we moved her into a transport tank and everything however she won't let anyone touch her. We tried to take a blood sample and she hissed at us, eyes turned red, and claws appeared, so I had the scientist back off." Abe nodded and continued to stare at Aquatica.

"Hey, you up in there?!" Hellboy asked as he taped on the glass. "Hellboy! Stop it!" Abe snarled at him glaring as Hellboy stared back "What I'd do?" Abe opened his mouth to reply but was cut off. "Uh, guys, look" Said Liz pointing to the tank, there floating right next to the glass, with an annoyed expression and hair floating in front of her face was Aquatica. She tiled her head to the side and stared at them with her big black eyes. "Uh, hi I'm Liz" she looked towards Liz and moved where she was. "Hell-lo Missss-Liz" she spook clearly pronouncing each word out but dragging on the "s" like a snakes hiss. "Hello Ms. Jenkins, I am doctor Manning, I am in charge here." Aquatica looked at him and hissed, her black eyes turning red, before she floated down to the bottom and sat in the corner. "Nice job Manning" Hellboy smiled and shook his head taking out a cigar and lighting it and then taking a drag. "What did I say?" Manning looked towards the others for answers.

"I'm not sure, were you there when they brought her in?" Abe asked almost straining against the glass to look at the girl now hiding in the water. "Yes, I was, I also ordered that the two teens be taken in as well." Abe finally looked away from the glass and to Manning "Why would you bring the two teens in, they did nothing." He asked. "Because they aided in her escape." "You make her sound like some criminal, has she hurt anyone? Killed anyone? Stole anything?" Liz asked. Manning opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a quiet "No" from the tank. Abe turned right back around and stared at her again. "I have nev-ver done any-thing bad li-ike that be-fore or now, I try to stay away from hu-mans, as much as possible." She slowly inched closer to the glass gently touching it "Please al-low those chil-dren to leave, they have done noth-ing wrong, please also for-give me for my earlier act-ions towards you Doc-tor Man-ning, but my past with doc-tors has not been that of the best". She finished softly.

Manning smugly smiled "I should not accept you apology, but I do, however I'm afraid I cannot let those teens go" she looked as though she wanted to cry when he finished. "Why not Doc-tor?" she asked moving closer to the glass. "Because they aided in your almost escape." Her face took on a dark look as anger took over. "You were only a-ble to bring me here be-cause I al-lowed it. If I want-ed to, I could have ren-dered you and your men to pi-eces the size of beads! I have done noth-ing wrong. Neither have those chil-dren, let them go." Hellboy looked back and forth between the two before whispering to Liz "I like this girl" she smiled at him and nodded whispering back "me to, Abe Really seems to like her though" she pointed towards Abe who not once since the girl came back to the glass let his eyes move from her. "You don't give the orders here I do!" Manning snarled. "Tell me Doc-tor, how long can you hold your breath?" she softly asked "why?" she smiled "please answer" he thought for a minute "about 30 seconds" he finally concluded moving right in front of the glass.

She smiled again, "That's not long e-nough for some-one to come in here and save you " her smiled turned into a grin as her hand shot though the glass of the tank not breaking it and grabbed Manning by his tie before pulling him though the glass and into the tank. "Crap!" snarled Hellboy as he went to make a grab for Manning but missed. "Aquatica! Let him go!" yelled Liz banging on the glass. "In a mo-ment." Aquatica said gently watching Manning struggle air. "Will you let the chil-dren leave? No strings at-tached?" she asked Manning who quickly nodded. "Good" she smiled and pushed him towards the glass and though. When he fell on his face on the other side he was dry and passed out. "He can hold his breath longer than 30 seconds" she said with a smirk. "Why'd you do that? He could have died?" asked Liz. "No, I would not have let him die. I do not kill. I stun. Be-sides he never even en-tered the tank, just look-ed like he did, when he ap-peared to be drown-ing it was because he thought he was. I never put him in any real harm." She smiled and looked at Abe and Hellboy. "I never did catch your names sirs" Hellboy opened his mouth to answer but Abe beat him and politely said "Hello Ms. Jenkins, I am Abraham Sapien, or Abe. It is a pleasure to meet you." He smiled when her smile widened. "Plea-se Abe call me Aqua. And it is a plea-sure to meet you as well, and you are sir?" she asked looking at Hellboy.


	2. Chapter 2 What The Hell Is Wrong With Me

Hello everyone, for those of you who were confused as to why Aqua speaks the way she does, it's because of her form, she's very snake like. Also I would like to say "SORRY" for the wait on this chapter and thank you to all who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy, nor do I make money from any of this.

But I do own Aqua.

Hellboy grinned and puffed out his chest a bit, "I'm Hellboy, but people call me Red". Aqua smiled a little "So, you are Hell-Boy. I have heard of you, though you are not what I ex-pect-ed". Hellboy looked at her as though she had grown another head "You heard of me?" Aqua nodded "Really?" she nodded again "From who?" she sighed "From the few be-ings that have es-caped from you." Hellboy grinned and laughed. She smiled and then looked at Liz, "Is he always like this?" she asked gesturing to Hellboy. Liz smiled a bit and nodded; "Yup" Aqua smiled and shook her head slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all" Aqua looked around the tank than back to everyone, "Can I please leave this tank?, I've been in here far too long." Without a word Abe nodded and went to open the hatch at the top to let her out. Aqua watched him and swam up to meet him at the hatch. "Thank you Abe" she smiled and began to pull herself out when Abe stopped her. "Here, let me" Abe reached down and pulled her up without much effort and held her steady when she lightly swayed on her feet. Hellboy and Liz watched in silent amusement as Abe blushed when Aqua thanked him. Her skin glittered slightly as she walked down the steps, thanking Abe again when she slipped on a step after he caught her.

"Awe, they're so cute" Liz whispered to Red who nodded grinning. Aqua sighed as she began to dry out, the webbing on her hands and feet molding back into her body. Slowly the glittering of her skin dimed to a pale white and her hair shorted in length to rest in a mass of curls reaching the end of her ears and framing her face. When done she smiled and moved her fingers and toes around. "Much better, as much as I love the water, I love my short hair and being able to speak without dragging on my words and sounding like a snake more." She looked up at the others whom all wore dumb looks on they're faces. "Is something wrong?" Liz was the first to react, "No. it's just, we didn't know you had other forms." Aqua smiled "Oh, yes I do, the one you first saw is the one I take when I enter water, once I leave though I return to this one." She smiled and then looked at Manning who let out a groan as he started to come to. "Heh, I still don't like him."

Shortly later, after some screaming from Manning and aspirins for Aqua they all sat in the library. "Where are you from?" Manning asked looking to Aqua. She stared at him "N.O.Y.B" she smiled, "What's that?" Manning asked, "None of your business." Aqua said covering her smile with her hand. "Age?' Manning asked, "N.O.Y.B". This went on for some time before Liz walked to Abe and whispered for him to ask her before a fight began. "Aqua?" Abe said, Aqua looked towards him, 'Where are you from?". She smiled "I was born somewhere in Europe, however I am currently living in Egypt under the name Huwayda Jenkins." Abe nodded as Aqua thought to herself, _"Why am I telling him anything?" _"And, how old are you?" Abe asked, "I look around seventeen but I'm actually a couple of thousand years old, I don't age, at all, I was born somewhere around 1322 B.C, not really sure though because no one really kept time then. As far as I can also tell, I can't die either." Aqua gasped at herself in shock after she let that information out and thought to herself once more "_What the hell is wrong with me!_"

So, that's chapter two, yes I know its short and most likely sucks but I'm still selfish enough to ask for reviews, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, review. Lol


	3. Chapter 3 Them and They

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy

Abe went to ask Aqua another question but was stopped when she jumped up and almost screamed "No! No more questions!" and then began pacing and mumbling to herself in another language. "What's she saying?" Red asked looking to Abe for answers. "She's speaking in ancient Greek. And I also believe I caught hints of Egyptian." Everyone was quiet while Abe continued to listen to her muttering. Quietly translating what she was saying to himself.

"_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, no wonder, its makes sense now, everything does, even why the current swept me away, their doing it again. Interfering in my life like they control it. I shall have to speak to them about this…maybe they can stop them this time. I'm sure he can stop her, he made her after all. But she might not be able to stop her, that woman might become enraged again and then I'd have to fix it." _

She stopped muttering and pacing before looking at them. "I need to return home. I have much to do and can no longer stay here." Abe stepped forward immediately. "Surly these people you need to contact, can be contacted from here? We have plenty of phone you could use…" Aqua frowned. "I see you understand Greek and Egyptian." He nodded and moved closer to her. "I'm afraid that they cannot be contacted by means of phone. If that was possible, I would have been saved much thought and frustration the previous times that I needed to contact them."

"Who are they?" Liz asked but Aqua merely shook her head refusing to answer. "Aqua, who are they?" Abe asked. Aqua immediately slapped her hands over her mouth, her whole face twisting in annoyance before her hands shot down from her mouth and were firmly plastered at her sides. Her mouth was still shut tightly and it was clear she was fighting not to answer. But in the end she lost and was forced to answer. "My…My Goddess…and God. Isis and…and Poseidon."


End file.
